Pétales de brume
by Manou Nyu
Summary: Il y a la vie, il y la Voie. Celle qui, au-delà de tout, guidera tes pas. T'emmènera là où les ruisseaux te parlent, là où la liberté se cache et s'offrira. Et tu sauras lire les feuilles et écouter le vent, dire à la terre ce que le soleil murmure en se levant. Un seul mot. Marchombre. Tribulations et petits aperçus de Marchombres, entre autres. Recueil de DRABBLES.
1. Chapter 1 : Envolée

**Voilà, je commence ce recueil sur Le Pacte des Marchombres, j'essaierai de publier assez régulièrement (on va dire, allez, un par semaine... Quoi c'est peu ? C'est la faute de Descartes et Spinoza. Zut !)  
**

**Donc bref, ce sera pas mon recueil le plus actif mais il sera quand même mis à jour. Il y aura de tous les personnages même si pour l'instant je me concentre un peu sur Ellana... (Et du Jilano, vous en aurez, ça c'est SÛR !)  
**

**Et je suis gentille donc le rating est gentil, c'est du K.  
**

**Et je suis honnête donc tout appartient à Bottero. (Enfin, sauf s'il veut bien me donner Jilano, là je dis pas non hein... Hm. Je m'égare.)  
**

* * *

**Envolée**

Du haut de la montagne. Vers le ciel doré, portée par un vent de glace. Accroupie sur l'à-pic, elle observe d'un œil tranquille les plaines de lumière.  
En bas, le murmure de la rivière qui s'écoule, gracieuse sous l'indolent crépuscule.  
Elle est sérénité. Elle est paix. Et silence. Derrière elle, l'apprenti qui observe. Qui regarde au loin, qui arpente la voie sur un chemin voisin.  
Alors que les premières étoiles apparaissent, tachant la voûte qui s'assombrit, elle inspire.  
Une feuille s'envole, tourbillonne et après une douce courbe, se pose délicatement sur l'eau.  
Ellana se lance avec grâce, étoile parmi les lueurs éternelles.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sable

**Sable**

Sable étendu. Tout autour d'eux. Ils sont deux, le sable n'est qu'un. Désert des Murmures. Désert de leur périple, désert de la fin. Ils cheminent à travers les grains de lumière, aveuglés par la blancheur céleste, chaleur intense qui sans eau ne cesse.  
Mais leur détermination est reine. Ils progressent. Ils avancent dans cet infini de sécheresse, dans ce palais dissolu, dans les dunes de sable brûlant.  
Un unique regard, encore un pas vers le destin, et à chaque seconde sa rapproche un peu plus l'échéance.  
Un pas supplémentaire sur la voie, le Rentaï apparaît.  
Une unique sollicitation, la greffe.


	3. Chapter 3 : Plaine

**Plaine**

Filer, au loin, filer comme le vent. Se jouer d'un océan de verdure placide, dans un envol enivrant vers l'éclat de l'horizon. Les yeux fermés, la joue contre l'encolure de Murmure, sa douce robe caressant la peau halée de la marchombre. Vivre dans le souffle du vent, glisser comme un remous au cœur des bourrasques enflammées. Toujours libre. Le brin sauvage, l'arbuste élevé, les fleurs ambrées, l'indolent rocher. Comme la plaine, cette immense étendue que les rafales ne peuvent qu'effleurer. Cette mer de lumière où Ellana avait pris l'habitude de naviguer, chevauchant sa jeune jument au regard indompté.


	4. Chapter 4 : Vague

**Vagues**

Ondée foudroyante, capharnaüm effroyable et le fracas de la masse bleutée, sans répit, sur son visage englouti, ses longs cheveux tant alourdis.

Et les mains qui s'agrippent au vide, tentent de saisir les fluides gouttes de la rivière.  
Échec récurrent. Trouble de l'incompréhension.

Entité de puissance pure, courant déchainé et indomptable, les remous sont des rois au cœur d'un empire de vagues. Ellana s'emporte puis est emportée, cédant une fois de plus au maitre des profondeurs sacrées.

Une langue liquide surgit et surpasse les autres, entraine les eaux du rivage dans une plongée incontrôlée.

La rivière est. La rivière vit.


	5. Chapter 5 : Ecorce

**Écorce**

L'arbre. Dressé comme une sépulture.  
Ellana. Perdant ses forces, vidée de ses ressources.  
Le sang, qui lentement s'écoulait.  
Plaie palpitante, symbole douloureux d'une vie arrachée.  
Douleur vibrante, cette unique sensation de réalité.

Arbre déraciné, marchombre balafrée, le coeur battant qui résonnait.  
Un léger chant qui s'élève, une mélopée infinie de fleurs et de pluie, souvenir impérissable de la vie.

L'écorce comme ultime soutien, un appel désespéré de la haine et du dernier souffle, son âme hurla aux nuages une unique volonté.

Survivre. Pour le sauver.  
Survivre. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait abandonner.  
Survivre. Parce que l'histoire n'était pas fixée.  
Survivre. Pour pouvoir revivre.

Et l'arbre s'ouvrit à elle.


	6. Chapter 6 : Passé

**Passé**

Assise sur le rocher, les yeux fermés, Ellana songeait. À son passé. À ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Plus précisément, à Ouk et Pil. En pensant à eux et leurs framboises, un vague sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Elle se souvenait de ses expéditions joyeuses en leur compagnie, de leurs querelles idiotes et pourtant si amusantes.

Les reverrait-elle un jour ? Elle l'espérait si fort. Non, elle le voulait. Alors elle le ferait. Parce qu'elle était libre et si l'envie lui prenait d'aller manger une tarte aux framboises avec ses pères adoptifs, alors elle pouvait y aller. D'un pas décidé.


	7. Chapter 7 : Suivre

**Suivre**

Trois années. Elle avait offert trois années de sa vie à l'autorité d'un presque inconnu. Elle leva la tête vers le paysage qui l'entourait. Des arbustes ici, de hautes herbes là, et une douce odeur de liberté. Non, elle ne regrettait pas. Elle se rappelait l'atmosphère saturée d'Al-Far, la saleté des petites rues aussi, et le visage doux, plein d'admiration, de Nahis. Une bouffée de nostalgie, une seule, uniquement pour ce petit visage. Maintenant, il était temps de voler, d'aller batailler avec les arrogants nuages qui la toisaient depuis sa naissance. Elle suivrait la Voie, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.


End file.
